


Finding Peace

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by a prompt, M/M, PJO in the Poke universe basically, Percy takes the place of the main, Pokemon universe without the Pokemon characters, Some Pokemon sun and moon spoilers if you haven't played the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Nico's problems started when he decided to catch the lonely Pokemon Mimikyu.Percy was just a broken guy trying to find some solace in a life he wanted to change (and gain control of).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! So this beauty was inspired by a prompt on tumblr! It took me over a week to decide where to start and finish it. And today to actually edit and make sure it was okay for viewing.  
> Things to note: In this universe it is supposed to be super hard to catch a Mimikyu. None of the characters from the Pokemon universe exist, instead they are replaced by PJO characters.  
> I tried my best, I personally not all into it but proud of myself for this. I might have mispelled somethings Im just tired of looking at this! Take it! Also, Team Null was something I made up, you guys. Just thought I'd let you know. Holy crap. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Are you telling me you’ve been in Alola for two months and you still haven’t gone to see the champion?!” Bianca said it in disbelief, making Nico stick his tongue out childishly at her.

“You stayed in Shinnoh for a year before meeting the champion.” He pointed out. She laughed, her eyes crinkling at the edges like they usually did. She had one dimple on her right side, hair braided on her side with a piece of black lace ribbon holding it together. His sister was every bit beautiful as he remembered from the last time he had seen her.

“How’s the research going?” She asked instead, avoiding the topic of Nico’s infatuation with Alola’s current reigning champion. From behind her he could see a few of her Haunter’s tossing around her clothing. He personally knew how childish they could be, he had received one of her famously breed ghost types when he was younger.

 “Pretty okay. Dad has me going on errands to run around and find ghost type areas.”

“Ah, graveyards and abandoned homes.” She said, smiling when he rolled his eyes. “Is he at least paying you this time?”

“Yup.” He popped the ‘P’, leaning back onto his bed where he angled the laptop on him. “If he’s making me go out and find these little guys then I deserve to have money for a motel.”

“Find anyone new for your team?” She asked with sincerity, knowing how few he had actually caught for his group.

While hers were tricksters, his were heavily influenced on what his dad had shoved on him since he was a child. He had an Espeon and a Haunter his sister had sent him when he was younger that evolved into a Gengar (a gift for his eleventh birthday she had done just to scare him). Another gift from Bianca had been Gothorita. She was a psychic type but fit his ‘aesthetic.’

“Yeah.” He gave a shy smile as her eyes lit up. He had a few problems catching his own Pokémon despite being a very caring trainer. Bianca and his father had been the ones gifting him with the Pokémon thus far, but his newest member was someone he just had to catch.

“Dad doesn’t make me catch them, something about purity.” He started, making a motion with his hand. They knew the truth, Hades only made Nico catch something if he truly wanted to. “But I caught this little guy in an abandoned thrift mart.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. “Oh, go on.”

“I’m sending him to you.” He said sternly, as he opened his Pokedex and put the information into his laptop to show her the information on the new Pokémon. “He’s special, wouldn’t trade him for anything.”

Her eyes glimmered when she saw a picture of it. “Oh my gosh, it’s so cute!”

“Here.” He was excited now, taking the laptop off his lap and dropping it before grabbing his Pokeball that rested off to the side and grabbing the dusk ball that contained his newest addition. “His name is Mimikyu.”

Mimikyu showed up in a shower of dark sparks, turning around in confusion before Nico smiled at him. “My sister Bianca would like to meet you.”

Mimikyu turned his head to where the laptop rested on the bed. Bianca gushed at the creature, making him blush and duck his bobbing Pikachu head.

“Oh I love him so much!” She was ecstatic. “I’ll buy you anything you want, Mimikyu, what would you like?”

They chattered excitedly before Bianca nodded her head in understanding and Nico put the new addition away.

They stared at each other for a very long time and for once Nico felt like a piece of him was honestly going to be okay. From the way Bianca stared at him, he knew she felt the same thing.

“Take care of father for me, okay?”

They said their goodbyes and the call ended.

* * *

Alola was no means a small place. Each island had its individual style that always caused him a headache. But he enjoyed sightseeing and seeing what each island had to offer him.

He showed his father Mimikyu, drawing the line when he wanted to peek under the disguise. Afterwards he was sent on the hunt to find some ruins and see if ghost types wandered in there. His father worked with Poseidon, from Melemele Island. They had been longtime friends, having met in their trainer days in Kanto before Poseidon moved off and married an Alolan Islander.

Poseidon was interested in the different types of Pokémon moves and their abilities to affect each other. So it was no surprise when he wanted to investigate ghost types, who were able to avoid certain types of moves. His father was the leading expert and relied on Nico to do the field work instead of himself. It was a paying job so he had no disagreements with it.

There weren’t many ghost types around, so it paid to have extensive knowledge on areas where they could be located and tracked down.

He met Mimikyu while investigating a trial site. Usually they never let anyone in but Nico had clearance from his father (and it didn’t hurt that his little sister was the leading Captain of the area after the previous one had become an elite four member). It was field work and there was nothing but a few Haunters, Ghastly, and Klefkli’s (those he had investigated in Kalos but here it was frustrating trying to get past them).

He took multiple pictures, catching a few Pokémon he couldn’t see with the naked eye before he caught the dim sighting of a Pikachu.

Mimikyu was the epitome of creepy. They had a back room, a shrine dedicated to the different kinds of Pikachu photos. It was so devastatingly creepy and sad Nico had an instant connection with it.

He hadn’t realized what a rare chance it was to find a Mimikyu at the travel site until a trainer stopped him for a battle and saw it.

“What kind of Pokémon is that?” She had shrieked, whipping out her Pokedex. It was a pattern people followed.

His father briefly warned him of the dangers of having a rare Pokémon, if he wasn’t careful it would draw unwanted attention to himself.

But Mimikyu was an avid fighter and Nico wanted nothing more than to let him build up his confidence. Mimikyu was strong, a surprise to anyone looking at his size and judging him. He had a decoy move Nico could use strategically. Mimikyu loved the attention as well.

Their luck came to an end when Nico went to visit Memorial graveyard. It was deathly quiet, the silent shrieking of the nearby Phantump’s breaking the silence every now and again. He was seated on a tree stump, scrolling through photos on his camera with his Pokémon out and about, taking in the site of the graveyard. He was interested in the childlike Pokémon who developed from dead souls possessing tree stumps.

There was a rustle in the branches of the tree, making Nico look up. Mimikyu had stayed nearby, wanting to play in the grass and let Nico take photos of him. But now he was on alert, taking a defensive crouch making Nico stand.

Two teenagers popped out of the clearing, faces covered with a bandanna and caps hanging low over their eyes. Nico readjusted his side bag, giving a clear stare of distrust.

“That you’re Pokémon, kid?”

“What’s it to you?” He shot back. Mimikyu never got riled up without reason. He wasn’t sure where his other Pokémon were but Mimikyu took up a defense without a care.

“Our boss wants that one for his collection, ya know?”

“He’s not up for a trade.” He said stiffly, not liking the way this was going.

The first teenager laughed, taking out a Pokeball and throwing it, a Charjabug spitting at him and Mimikyu.

The battle didn’t take long as Mimikyu was tough to take down. But being ganged up on by two people never meant they played fair. The second tossed in another Pokémon, catching Nico off-guard who only had one Pokémon at the moment. He was ready to bend down and pick Mimikyu up and make a run for it when someone tossed a Pokeball by his side. In a flash of light there was a Primarina by his side.

Water types were Nico’s guilty pleasure, a childhood fascination he had when he was ten and barely starting his Pokémon journey. Bianca had teased him since it was because of his own childhood hero, champion of Alola who had won with a team of water types.

Primarina was beautiful, laying elegantly before a voice said, “Bubble Beam.”

Nico snapped to attention, “Shadow claw.”

The grunts were disposed of as Nico bent to help Mimikyu cure from poison.

“Ain’t over kid! Boss wants that Pokémon.”

“You’ll have to pry him from my dead hands.” He declared, helping Mimikyu stand his head up.

“You’ll be answering to me as well.” His help called out from beside him, startling Nico to finally pay attention to him. “This won’t go unpunished by the league.”

He could distantly hear Bianca asking him why he hadn’t met his childhood hero when sea green eyes looked down at him. The champion of Alola, Percy Jackson handed him a hyper potion with a smile.

Nothing prepared Nico for this moment, not even Bianca and Hazel’s senseless talking back and forth about it. Mimikyu made a sound, snapping him out of it and grabbing the potion before turning to the Pokémon and gently spraying him.

Percy Jackson was every bit as powerful as he looked. His hair was messy and tussled, crinkles around his eyes while wearing a lazy shirt that said ‘Save the Slowpoke.’

He was wearing sandals with a messenger bag with the alolan symbol tied onto it.

“So, you’re the kid everyone’s been saying caught a Mimikyu. Hey there, little guy.” Percy addressed Mimikyu, who squeaked and hid behind Nico. It was all kinds of adorable and relatable. Nico wanted to hide from Percy too.

“Percy Jackson.” He introduced, holding out a hand for Nico to use to get back to his feet.

“Nico di Angelo.” He introduced, making Percy smile wide again. “Thanks, uh, for the assist.”

“No problem. I’ve been trying to track you down. You don’t leave much of an impression on people.”

“Thanks.” He said dryly, seeing Percy wince at the words.

“No! Not in a bad way! You’re a hard guy to find, Nico.” He looked apologetic but Nico shrugged. “That was a terrible first impression. Let me treat you to a meal. To talk things over?”

It was a dream come true in Nico’s opinion. Percy was a legend when he was younger. He had been twelve when he took the Championship and six years later he was still holding the title. Nico thought it was really amazing. Mimikyu bounced at the prospect and Nico caved. His Pokémon always deserved to have a treat.

“Give me a sec.” He turned back towards the woods, whistling lightly and hoping it carried to at least Espeon.

Percy complimented his types before Nico put them away into a Pokeball. They found a small place to eat at the town nearby and Percy treated him.

“They’re called Team Null. Newest group of thugs looking for those with rare types of Pokémon in Alola.” He was picking at the spicy food on his plate while Nico took a gulp of water. “Mimikyu isn’t an easy Pokémon to find if it doesn’t want to be found.”

“He.” Nico interrupted. “Mimikyu is a he.”

Percy blinked in surprise before smiling again. “He, then. You aren’t an Island Challenger, what are you doing here?”

“Research.” He swallowed a piece of rice. “I do field work for my father, Professor Hades. He is conducting research on Melemele Island. My sister works the trial site and gave me permission to enter.”

“Hazel’s your sister?” Percy’s grin widened and Nico felt a blush bubbling to his cheeks. “I have to ask though, how did you find him?”

“I take pictures of ghost types.” Nico explained, feeling a part of him growing excited at being asked about something research related. “I hadn’t heard of Mimikyu, but when I went he appeared for me. I found him in the back room-”

“You saw the backroom?” Percy was leaned forward in interest, making Nico lean back.

“Yeah? I’ve been training since then, for Mimikyu.” He took a bite, admiring the way Percy had suddenly looked at him in determination.

Their talk stayed on safer subjects, Percy trying to get Nico on board the taking Team Null out plan. But Nico had no reason to attack a crime syndicate so recklessly. He had known Percy did it at one point but that was years ago.

“I’ll be in touch.” Percy declared, like it wasn’t strange for the long reigning champion to say that.

Nico felt his heart thud painfully as he rolled his eyes at himself for not being over a stupid crush.

* * *

They met again at the Lake of the Moone. Nico took an interest in it, admiring the large building and well-kept lawn despite being abandoned for years. It was supposed to be a sacred area that was used to pray to the legendary deities of Alola. There wasn’t a single Pokémon on the premise, not even a ghost type showed up to the area. That was concerning for Nico.

He touched the altar, staring at it carefully.

“They say this place is where you play the sun and moon flute to summon Solengeo.”

Nico jumped, turning to see it was Percy Jackson walking up the stairs with a smile.

“But it’s a lot more complicated than that. I looked into the legends, after all the crazy stuff that started to happen. I hoped it meant I could save them, I guess.” He paused, frowning at his own cryptic words before gesturing for Nico to follow him. “You seem to be attracted to these areas a lot.”

“Ruins and abandoned areas attract ghost types.” He explained carefully, “But this place is devoid of any Pokémon life. It’s… eerie.”

Percy smiled, looking off to the side. “Sacred grounds are respected by all Pokémon.”

He walked him back down the road to the Pokémon center where he shared half of a Malasada. It was sweet, a type only found in the shop on Hau’oli Island. They sat on the steps of the Pokémon center in silence for a while.

“What type of research are you trying to do?” Percy asked.

Nico pondered the question, holding the warm piece of treat in both hands. “I usually follow after my father, since my own type holds no basis.”

“What is it?”

“Pokémon Origins.” He said very softly. “Well, mostly ghost types. Phantump’s are interesting to look at. They come from stumps being possessed by children spirits. Can they reproduce in the daycare? If so, whose soul is reborn in the Pokémon? Whose soul was the first to begin the process? What are the qualifications for doing so?” He stopped, taking a bite in an effort to stop the constant questions he asked himself.

“That’s a touchy subject.” Percy pointed out. “You’re going to cross the line between Pokémon and Human’s.”

“It’s an interesting concept.” He reasoned. “What is so different about these types of Pokémon? Can ghost types be considered a type?”

Percy chuckled, leaning back. There was a twinkle in his eyes Nico couldn’t recognize. “You’re gonna go far, Nico.”

* * *

Team Null attacked him on the cliffs of Poni Island.

See, Nico had never learned to swim. Living in Kanto he had no reason to. His father lived in Vermilion city, but they never left there. They went to the beach on occasions and he could always use one of his father’s Pokémon’s to swim if he needed to.

One of the grunts Pokémon used earth quake and Nico gasped, the floor giving out and making him tumble into the water. His head hit the edge of a rock, enough to make his vision blur. He could no longer able to tell up from down.

Just as the pressure in his lungs became too much he crashed into the surface, someone holding him tightly to their side.

”Nico? Nico?” The voice was insistent to his throbbing head. Fingers probed to the back as he was dumped onto the floor. He could feel the coarse sand under him and the shrieking of his Espeon who had been battling with as she raced for them. He coughed violently, gasping for air.

“Primarina, Sparkling Aria.” His voice was deathly cold. Nico shuddered, peeling his eyes open to see Percy. He was leaning over him, jaw tight as he glared at the two grunts Nico had been battling.

“Disarming voice.”

Percy sounded mad, more than Nico had ever seen him before.

“I warned you.” He said, sternly to the grunts. “If you keep attacking people I will shut you down.”

* * *

Nico woke up in a warm bed with an Alolan Meowth clawing at his nose. He leapt up, hand reaching for his bag before sneezing. He groaned, head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton before looking around to try and figure out where he was. The Meowth had scampered out the door and Nico was relieved to see his four Pokeballs stacked by the night table. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, instead he had on some baggy shorts and a loose shirt that did not belong to him.

He climbed out of bed, looking around at the other two beds before exiting the room. There was a few more Meowth’s lazily flicking their tails as he continued down the hall towards the dining room and kitchen.

Percy was standing beside a blonde, both of them watching his Espeon nibble on a Pokebean and speaking quietly.

“You know it’s him.” The blonde whispered. “You know he’s trying to get back at whatever life you’ve created, Percy.”

“It’s been six years, he shouldn’t still be obsessed with us.”

“Espeon.” He said gently, still making the entire group jump. His Pokémon jumped, forgetting the snack to run over to him and jump into his arms.

The blonde was immediately in front of him, ushering him over to the couch in the previous room. “What are you doing out of bed? You’re sick! Running a fever!”

He disappeared into the bedroom as Nico flopped over, feeling a sick exhaustion overtake him. The conversation Percy was having with the blonde seemed long forgotten.

“Hey, how you doing?” Percy sat on the arm rest, looking at him in concern.

“Hurt, what happened?” He pet Espeon under her chin, making her whine in pleasure.

“You fell off a cliff and hit your head. One of the Team Null grunts didn’t think about the dangers of fighting on the cliff.” Percy still looked concerned and Nico couldn’t fault him for it. Nico was concerned for himself. How many people fell off a cliff, hit their heads, and still survived?

“Shit. I was on duty for my dad. I have to call him or he’ll get worried.” Percy nodded, standing to disappear in the bedroom as well. He returned with his Xtransceiver and Will who tossed multiple blankets and pillows over Nico.

“You can use mine. I’m not sure where yours is."

Nico pressed in the buttons of his dad's number. The screen blinked to life, his father appearing on it as Nico angled it. He didn't like the Xtransceiver devices as much as his laptop.

 _"Nico?"_ His dad turned, surprised before dropping whatever he had been working on. " _Where are you? You didn't return on time, nor are you calling from your own device."_

"I was," he stuttered, knowing the moment he said what happened his dad would demand him to return home. "Cornered by a Team Null member."

His father's eyebrows were drawn. " _Where are you?"_

"Poni Island. I fell into the ocean and caught a fever."

 _"You can't swim!"_ Hades leapt to his feet. " _I knew letting you do fieldwork was dangerous, especially here."_

“Dad stop!" He made a motion with his hand. "I'm staying with a friend, he uh, pulled me out of the water and took care of the grunts. I'm fine, really."

_"Friend?"_

Nico looked over at Percy helplessly. He smiled, leaning down and dropping himself onto the couch beside Nico. He helped him maneuver the screen of the poke finder to reveal the both of them.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled politely, the most reserved Nico had seen him for a while.

_"Percy Jackson? Poseidon's brat?"_

Nico groaned, glaring at his father who remained focused on Percy.

"Hey, that’s the politest way I’ve been introduced with him involved.” Percy looked pleased at this, eyes twinkling. Hades paused, giving a smirk of amusement. Nico was absolutely surprised by this.

" _The grunts responsible?"_

"Taken care of." Percy sounded pissed. "They're after a Mimikyu your son has."

Nico saw his father's eyes light up in recognition at that. He had told him when he caught Mimikyu and his dad had warned him about it.

 _"Is this going to be a common occurrence?"_ Hades directed it towards Nico, like he had been at fault for being cornered.

"No." Percy gave a nod. "I plan to find their base and do a raid soon. I wanted to keep Nico close to me, just in case they came back for Mimikyu."

" _I'd feel better about that to."_ Hades gave a nod. " _Nico, I'm sending over Umbreon_."

Nico groaned. "Dad, I don't need a babysitter."

_"Not optional. Call your sister, you know which one. Stay safe, bye."_

Nico hung his head because Umbreon was a menace. She was his father's favorite Pokémon and didn't listen to anyone besides Hades.

"He seems cheery." Percy commented as Nico curled up in the blankets.

“I can see the family resemblance. I’m Will Solace, friend of Percy’s and standing Kahuna of Poni Island." Will smiled at Nico, handing him a bottle of water with some tablets of medicine. "Get some rest and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

* * *

The next few days Nico dominated the living room, swaddled in blankets with Will’s Meowth’s curling inside of his cave with him. He was cold, constantly shivering despite running a fever. Percy didn’t leave at first, making idle conversation where he could. Nico realized Percy was quite sarcastic, usually making quips at Will who smiled pleasantly and threatened him in kind.

Nico wasn’t necessarily comfortable around them but the sickness seemed to take the edge away of being awkward. Well, he was delirious. He remembered snippets of talking about ghost types before going into an in depth conversation with Percy about the benefit’s of water types. Will had rolled his eyes, being the holder of the ground type Ziranium’s.

He remembered Percy humming in the night, leaning over Nico’s bed after having thrown him in from his niche in the living room.

He could remember the look of Percy’s face when he smiled down at him, almost pleasantly content at being near a sick person.

He started disappearing during the days when it was Nico’s fifth night toughing out the stupid virus. Will had mentioned that the league was too reliant on Percy, sounding almost upset by it. Nico was reminded of the conversation from the first day he arrived, about them knowing who was behind the Team Null group.

‘ _Too much pressure._ ’ Will had said, checking Nico’s temperature. ‘ _He was twelve when shit hit the fan, for god’s sake. They’re entrusting Alola’s entire Pokemon regime to an eighteen year old.’_

On the fourth night, Nico was content, resting in his pillows as Percy sat by the bed, going through his Pokedex.

“You completed it?” He asked, because he had always wanted to know if his hero had actually accomplished it.

“Almost.” He admitted, scourging the pages. “I was missing Mimikyu.”

“I can give you the data.” He mumbled halfheartedly. Percy was shaking his head before he even finished.

“No, Mimikyu was a special case. The past Captain had trained him to be a totem Pokémon. He showed me his back room, something he never showed anyone.” Percy pursed his lips, pausing on the page of a Pikachu. “I meant to go back for him, I even made a promise. But in the end I got wrapped up in the chaos happening on Alola.”

Nico paused, his heart clenching at the thought of his Mimikyu waiting, having wanted to be with the Champion of Alola.

“By the time I had sorted out the chaos happening I was Champion. Mimikyu was the last thing on my mind.” Percy had a distant look in his eyes, one Nico wasn’t sure he understood. He was reminded of what Will had said earlier about the pressure. Maybe Percy wasn’t as put together as he wanted everyone to believe. “I think that’s the one thing I regret the most. Not keeping my promise to him. That’s why I want to make sure he stays with you, I’ll make sure he will stay with you.”

Nico started to realize after that, that Percy never made promises. Even small ones like promising Will to visit more often. He would skirt around it, laughing it off if he could. He could remember small snippets of Percy’s life from what the media had fed him as a child. It didn’t match up the longer he stayed in contact with him.

Percy was twelve when he took on Aether and Team Skull. He won the Championship at such a young age, especially the first Championship as well. People gloated about him for years, occasional snippets of Percy getting older and taking care of minor league business around the world popped up as well. Nico followed as much as he could before his own life got in the way.

Percy showed signs of some sort of lingering sadness.

There was a problem when they were leaving that Nico had not noticed. He searched through all of his bags and could not find his page rider.

“They stole it.” He hissed, annoyed as Percy leaned against the brick of Will’s house. “I had to go through some major shit to get it from Hazel!”

“We can use mine in the meantime.” Percy reassured, slipping his own out of his pocket. Nico flushed at the idea but couldn’t reject it. They needed to head back to Ula’Ula Island. Specifically Tapu village, where the Pokémon league had been built. Percy said he needed to pick up the rest of his team and would be leaving Nico to do his own thing for a bit. Not like Nico had much choice without his ride pager. That was frustrating, having to rely on Percy once more.

Nico put his Pokeballs back into his bag, seeing Percy raise the pager to signal a Charizard their way.

They bid Will goodbye, who hugged Nico tightly and softly whispered, “Take care of him. He never lets any of us do it.”

* * *

Nico had been in the library, sorting through books to read when a blonde girl caught his attention. She was seated on one of the tables, hair pulled back into a ponytail, the blonde curls bouncing almost delicately. Despite her hair color, her eyes were stormy and almost harsh. She had a few scars on her arms, one just across her cheek as well.

She had an entire stack of books beside her, all dedicated to poisons in Pokémon.

He grabbed his own stack, digging into the one nearest him and losing awareness of the world around him.

“You like ghost types?” The voice startled him, making him smack the stack of books down. He cursed, looking at the blonde who had an amused smile of her face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

The irony of that made him want to roll his eyes. He bent down to pick them up, surprised to find her helping him out. “You came to the library here to research Ghost types?”

“I’m waiting for someone, decided to kill some time.”

She gave a nod, looking him over curiously. “You’re a trainer? Where are you from?”

“Kanto.” She winced, making him frown. “I moved here with my father. He conducts research on dark and ghost types.”

“Interesting. My father has done research on historical sites.” She actually seemed interested in what he had to say. “He came across a lot of Ghost types.”

“I have my own interests, separate from my father.” He said, feeling the need to clarify. He stood up, putting the books back onto the table. “I want to know what makes a ghost type, a ghost type.”

“That’s philosophical, don’t you think?”

“Not necessarily. It could just be scientific. I was discussing it with a friend of mine. What makes a Phantump different then the other types? What makes a Haunter or a Gengar a ghost type? Yet, a Phantump is an actual soul of a deceased child.”

“It hasn’t been proven, though.” She smiled, eyes sparkling as she handed him a book. “But I think you have a basis for a thesis.”

He felt a little shy, having never thought his own messy thoughts could actually lead to something.

“My name is Annabeth.” She held out a hand, one he took after slight hesitation.

“Nico.” He said, seeing her smile wide before she took a spot in front of him, grabbing her books again.

He was quiet for a bit, flicking open a book before speaking to her. “Poison’s? Are you interested?”

“Yes.” She gave a nod, eyes slightly stormy. “I heard that saying how even the most powerful of toxins carry strong healing factors. I wanted to read up on the poisons before attempting anything with them.”

“That’s chemist work.” He said gently, watching her smile. He usually stayed away from poisons, his history with them had never been good.

“I know. But if we could have the most deadly toxin in the world could we have something that heals anything, even in humans? That would be quite amazing.”

He gave that to her, it was fairly interesting. “Okay, but why not learn what’s in a hyper potion, or possibly a revive? They’re made for Pokémon, but they have to have some basis on a human being, unless it wasn’t tested.”

Her eyes shone, as if realizing it as well. “I think I like you, Nico.”

He smirked, seeing her get up and head back to the books and grab some new topics.

He watched her before his Xtransceiver started to ring. He winced at the people glaring at him and took the call. It was Percy, of course.

“Hey! I’m out by the Malasada shop when you’re done. We could check into the hotel up the mountain trail.”

He looked at Annabeth, scouring through the topics. “Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

Nico decided to call Bianca that night. He owed her a call anyways. He hadn’t been looking forward to it. He loved Bianca and loved when she gave him signs of affection. But when she took off for Sinnoh after a fight with their father, he was used to letting her know when it was convenient. She probably hated him for that.

Percy was watching television, playing with Espeon. Gengar was situated in the small bed with Gothorita, snoring. Percy’s team was mostly water types and on the large side, so he had no room to let them out of their pokeballs. Umbreon, the pest, was curled under his blankets, kicking him every now and again. Mimikyu was sleeping next to him, curled up close.

He angled the laptop on his thighs as her face popped into view.

 _“Nico Di Angelo! Do you know how worried I’ve been?! Hazel and Dad called me and said you were attacked! Do I need to go over there?!”_ She was screeching and Nico fumbled with the volume as Percy turned, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“I’m fine! I’m fine! I don’t see you calling me either.” He snapped back, seeing her deflate.

 _“I knew I should have gone with you_.” She said softly, sighing. She stopped, turning to the side. “ _Haunter! If you misplace my good cups one more time!”_

There was a shattering, making them both wince.

“Nice to see him hanging in there.” Nico mused in amusement. “Bianca, I’m really fine.”

“ _I worry about you_.” She said. “ _First, you catch a Pokémon! All on your own! That’s such a big step for you and then you fly off the radar!”_

He flushed, ignoring Percy’s curious eyes. “I’m doing fine, really.”

She didn’t look convinced so he turned the laptop quickly. “Look! Someone important!”

Percy jumped, turning to see his sister’s face on the screen.

Bianca shrieked. “ _Nico! You turn me around oh my gosh, how embarrassing! I’m in my pajamas!”_

Nico grinned, seeing Percy stand and come over.

“Hi.” He greeted. “Percy Jackson, taking care of your brother.”

Bianca smoothed her hair out, giving a wide smile Nico knew was embarrassed. It felt good to one up his sister. It was getting harder and harder to do it the older they got. She was four years older and took on the snobby attitude of ‘Big sister knows best!’ “ _Wow, hello Mr. Jackson. Bianca di Angelo! Gym leader in Kanto, and wow, it’s amazing to meet you.”_

“It’s more amazing to meet you.” Percy said, looking too polite for Nico’s liking. Percy would have totally teased him if he said something the same way. Thinking back on it, Nico hadn’t actually fawned over Percy when they met. But it was like he had a customer service voice around new people.

“ _I really should be going_!” She said, laughing before glaring at Nico who smiled smugly. “ _Bye! Nice meeting you!”_

When she was gone, Nico clicked the laptop closed and raised an eyebrow at Percy. “That’s too polite, even for you.”

“She’s a fan.” Percy shrugged. “Feels weird whenever I’m around one, actually.”

“I was a fan.” He said, reluctantly. “I watched your battles when I was ten.”

Percy smiled, almost distant. “Hard to believe that with how gloomy you are here.”

“I grew up.” He remarked, tossing the laptop to the side.

Percy laughed, almost hollowly. “Yeah, grew up.”

Nico looked at him curiously, stopping when Umbreon kicked him, making him curse. “Seriously, she doesn’t like anyone except my dad!”

Percy sat down on the bed, looking at the lump that was moving out towards the edge of the covers. Her face poked out of it, ears poking out as she jumped off to join Espeon.

“You’re pretty good around Pokémon.” Percy admitted after a moment of silence. “You know about the different types as well. Pretty strategic.”

“I do the field work for my dad. I had to learn how to lure the Pokémon to me, pick up their habits and understand them.” He shrugged, leaning his arms onto his knees. “I never became an actual trainer.”

Percy looked like he wanted to ask why but didn’t. Nico took the time to admire Percy. He remembered being attracted to him, nothing but a stupid crush because of his stupid face. There had been a lot of hard times following that revelation. But now, he was at peace with it, at least to an extent. He didn’t flaunt it, or even directly tell people, even when they asked. He never became close to anyone who he could be intimate with. He remembered staring at Will the other day (maybe even saying some embarrassing things because the guy had winked at him) taking in the freckles and sun kissed skin. It was attractive, down to his toned arms and set jawline.

There was a sort of strange beauty with Percy. He was toned, just enough to be seen under the stupid print Tees he wore. His skin was dark, bordering on tan. His eyes were beautiful all on their own; his hair was a mess, but seemed to always work out no matter what he was doing.

He flushed, realizing Percy was staring back at him as well. He turned away, busying himself with Mimikyu as Percy chuckled, getting up to return to the couch.

* * *

Nico woke up to Espeon shrieking.

He jerked upright, dislodging Percy who had fallen asleep at the edge of his bed (That was weird, he had sworn Percy slept in the sleeping bag, not seated by his bed). Espeon was clawing at the door, making scratches. Nico bent over to flick the light on as Percy snapped up.

“Oh fuck.” His heart thudded in his chest as he stood up, seeing his bag knocked over, his pokeballs and items thrown out. “No, no, no!”

Percy was awake, jumping to his feet and tossing the door open and running outside despite not even wearing shoes or a shirt. Espeon jumped out, running full force ahead. "Nico! I’m following her! Sit tight!” And Percy was gone as Nico dumped his bag.

It didn’t matter how many times he checked, Mimikyu’s pokeball was gone.

* * *

Percy arrived with dark eyes, looking at Nico who was curled up on the bed, arms around Gengar who had jumped out of his Pokeball when Nico finally undid the tape around them. The grunts were through in their attempt to make sure no one interfered.

“He used your pager to get away.” He said, storming over to his side of the room and throwing a shirt on. Espeon walked in after him, whining at Nico who opened his arms for him to cradle her. She felt cold, and snuggled up to his chest. “I think I know where they’re heading. I’m going there to get Mimikyu back.”

“I’m going with you.” Nico said, standing up with Espeon. Gengar made a sound of acknowledgement but Percy shook his head.

“I thought…” He swallowed. “I thought this wasn’t about me, but it’s getting more dangerous than I thought. I’m not going to be putting you at risk.”

 “Even more of a reason for me to go with you.”

“I can’t-Nico! He was in the room while we were sleeping! What if tried to hurt you to get to Mimikyu? I can’t, can’t live with that.”

Nico was tense at the words, a part of him surprised that Percy was willing to care that much about him. But the other part was devastated because he needed to save Mimikyu.

“No, you said you wanted to make it up to Mimikyu. If you get ganged up on, back up will help you. He is my Pokémon, I’m going.”

“Why are you so difficult, Annabeth?” He screamed, whirling on Nico who pulled back in surprise at the words.

Percy looked like a broken man, eyes heavy with tears and hurt. Nico saw his hands shake as he clenched them. “I-I’m sorry. You’re not Annabeth, I just.”

“Percy, you are not okay.” Nico remembered Will asking him to take care of Percy and he realized this is what he was talking about. Everything that Percy kept bottled up that he never let any of his friends see. Nico couldn’t understand why he was being allowed to see it but decided not to dwell on it.

Percy rubbed at his eyes, laughing. “I haven’t been for a few years.”

Nico looked at the door, setting Espeon down before taking Percy’s hand and leading him to the bed. “You need help.”

“No! I can deal with this!”

“There’s no reason to deny help, Percy.” Nico sat down cross legged, gesturing for Gengar and Espeon to stay guard. “Let me take care of you, before you decide you want to take care of me.”

Percy caved after a few moments and started to talk. He talked about how he was compared to his father when he was younger only when it was convenient (like when he would get in trouble and how ladies would remark he couldn’t possibly be Poseidon’s, he was dreadful). He was a child from an affair and despite he and his mom getting taken care of financially, it was degrading to know his dad could never talk to him or act like a father because of his jealous wife.

So Percy tried to make a name for himself. He took the island challenge and won. He met Annabeth, a blonde girl he quickly became friends with (which surprised Nico, realizing the girl talking about poisons had been such a good friend to Percy). She was housing a dangerous Pokémon, one that someone wanted to steal from her. They traveled together, despite her not being a Pokémon trainer. So he took the challenge all while dealing with the thugs of Team Skull. But it got difficult when Annabeth was kidnapped by Team Skull to Aether. His childhood friend Luke and Annabeth’s brother helped them get her back but everything spiraled out of control.

“They put the world on my shoulders.” He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his face into Nico’s shoulder. “So when the final battle came, Annabeth’s mother went crazy. Annabeth demanded I take her with me to save her mother. I didn’t see why I shouldn’t but…we tried to save her, bring her back to our world but she was hurt. She got poisoned because she was in the other world too long. Annabeth left to take care of her mother in Kanto and me… I became the first champion of Alola. That’s so much pressure, so much shit you have to take.”

Percy stopped, breathing deeply while Nico waited him out.

“I had to choose, choose if I wanted to save Annabeth or her mother. They put their lives in my hands and I almost lost them both.”

“That isn’t your fault.” He said sternly, reaching a hand to wrap around Percy pulling him back to look at his face. “Destiny and life play out in a way we can’t change. Things happen that we can’t change, no matter how much we want it to. But you can’t blame yourself or else you end up losing out in your life. Annabeth is fine, her mother is still hanging on, right? Life goes on, you can’t keep beating yourself up over what could have been.”

“But it hurts!” He laughed, swallowing thickly. “Team Null scares the crap out of me. What if what they’re planning is worse than Athena’s? And what if the price is _you_? What if I lose _you_?”

Nico stared at him seeing the storm in his green eyes. He wasn’t sure when he had stopped connecting Percy with the image he had when he was a child but now he could see the flaws. His over confidence had nearly killed him and six years later he was still picking up the pieces. Percy had been distraught telling him how the relationship with Annabeth had fallen apart after the incident, he couldn’t look at her without feeling guilty. Percy was suffering and he just wanted to put an end to it. Maybe leading a Pokémon journey damaged kids more than it truly saved.

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere. I kind of like hanging out with you. We are going to get Mimikyu back and stop this entire Team from hurting anyone else, you here?”

Percy, the actual person, finally nodded, squeezing their hands together.

Nico thought, just very briefly, how wonderful it would have been to kiss him.

* * *

“What was that whole deal with Mimikyu being your first Pokémon?” Percy asked that as they stepped off of Charizard at a hollow and abandoned area in the middle of the ocean.

“Where are we?” He asked instead, curious.

“Aether Paradise. It was abandoned after Athena was found out. Annabeth and Malcom couldn’t afford to keep it so it’s stayed like this.”

Nico nodded, surprised while looking around. He decided to tell Percy the truth. “None of the Pokémon I have I actually caught. Espeon was my first Pokémon, but my father gifted her to me as an Eevee when I was ten. Gothorita was another gift from Bianca and Gengar was actually a Haunter for my eleventh birthday from Bianca as well.”

He shrugged, fixing the strap of his bag as Percy led him forward with sure steps. “I didn’t like catching Pokémon. My family tries to avoid the reason behind this by gifting them to me.”

“What made that happen? You’re a great trainer.” Percy sounded honest about this.

“When I was younger my mother tried to take me to catch my first Pokémon.” He fiddled with the pokeballs on his waist. “This was around the time of Team Rocket. They invaded and attacked her when I caught the Pokémon. They were a nasty bunch. My mom tried protecting me from a poison move. On the way to the hospital, she passed away.”

Percy stopped, turning to look at Nico with wide eyes. Nico looked away stubbornly. “They took the Pokémon I had caught and made it into a Team Rocket member.”

Percy didn’t say anything for a long time before he reached and grabbed Nico’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Sorry I asked.”

“Its fine, it’s only fair I share with you.” He scuffed his shoe, blushing horribly in the flickering lights of the dark place. “It was hard after she passed. My sister Bianca couldn’t take it from my dad, so she jumped on the first ferry out of Kanto to travel the world without me. My dad tried to make things right between us all, but he has a hard way of showing affection.”

“That’s not fair to you.” Percy sounded defiant as he spoke. “I’m so sorry.”

Nico nodded, nudging Percy forward. “That’s why we need to get Mimikyu back.”

Percy nodded, leading him forward with more determination. If he didn’t let go of their hands during their walk, well that was just fine.

* * *

“You don’t have a plan?” Nico said in disbelief as Percy tossed a piece of rope over the broken elevator shaft.

“We never did. Shoot and ask questions later.” He smirked when Nico watched him tie the rope off a support beam. “I’m still kicking.”

“That’s not reassuring.” He followed after Percy, grunting at the effort of sliding down an elevator shaft. If he fell then he was pretty much dead.

“It’ll be fine, probably.”

Percy couldn’t be more wrong as an ambush of grunts were at the bottom. Percy wasted no time, tossing a pokeball where a Milotic appeared and swung herself to sweep them away.

Nico jumped off the rope in time to throw out Gengar. Percy grabbed his hand and they were running straight across the long hall way towards the open gaping pathway. Gengar handled himself well, giving a ghastly laugh as the grunts lost bitterly.

“Stop!”

“Eat my pants!” Percy made a motion with his hand and the water rose, Milotic casting surf over the group. It was almost beautiful as she slithered back over to them.

Through the large hallway was a broken garden, the foundation of the place almost cracking before Nico saw the huge building right in the middle.

“We’re gonna get swarmed.” Nico could see the grunts starting to come, ready to face them. He thought of Percy’s plan, the need to make it up to Mimikyu.

“Go!” He grabbed another Pokeball, tossing out Espeon and Umbreon. “Go get Mimikyu! I can handle it from here!” He saw Percy hesitate as they made it to the large garden.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Nico silenced him, shoving him forward. “Yes you are, this is my choice and I want you to save him. You told me you were going to save him. So go save him!”

Percy’s eyes looked panicked. He squeezed Nico’s hand. “I’ll come back for you.”

“You better.”

He turned, ducking through the door in time for a large gate to appear and slam shut around the door. Milotic stood steady next to him, looking elegant. He hoped she could manage herself without Percy as he focused on Gengar and Espeon to attack the two grunts who had thrown out Golbats. Umbreon didn’t take orders from him, trained in battle to take care of her opponent instantly.

The battles were endless, wearing down on Nico even though Milotic was a steady presence. Espeon was going down if he didn’t pull her out and even if he switched her with Gothorita, they weren’t doing to well. Umbreon was getting weary, starting to fall back.. He wondered what they would do. It was a suicide mission, wasn’t it?

“Pikachu, thunderbolt!” A new voice cried out from the other side of the room. Nico stared in amazement as the blonde from the library appeared. Annabeth smiled at him warmly as she approached. “I should have known you were Percy’s new infatuation. Where is he?”

“In there.” Nico watched Gengar lick another Golbat, giving him a hard stare. Nico pulled him back in time for Annabeth’s Pikachu to take center stage. “I didn’t know you were a trainer.”

“Only in my spare time.” She said honestly. “Percy inspired me to take a shot at it.”

He was silently glad she did as she gave him the much needed back up. He put away Umbreon and Gothorita afterwards, holding Espeon at the ready.

There was a sound of shattering glass when she defeated the final grunt. Nico turned in surprise to see Percy jumping out, yelping as Milotic sprang to catch him. He smiled at her, turning to view Nico and Annabeth. He looked confused for a moment before he shook his head and jumped down. He returned Milotic to his Pokeball and grabbed both their hands and started tugging them.

“Run! The place is gonna blow!”

“Blow?!” Annabeth shrieked. “Can you do something without blowing something up?!”

“You’ve known me for six years! Answer that yourself, wise girl!”

Annabeth tossed another Pokeball, Braviary appearing. Percy grabbed Nico’s waist, throwing up his stone of the pagerider and waiting for a Charizard to appear. Nico assumed there was another way out as an assortment of grunts dispersed, screaming.

Percy tossed him on the Charizard, jumping off before they were racing forward. Percy held him tightly, trying to make sure Nico didn’t slip away.

They broke the surface, crashing onto the large open area they had arrived in. But before they could leave the place completely Percy cursed and they were airborne. Percy tried holding onto them, but they hit the pavement and fell apart. Nico’s head was swimming, actually glad they weren’t that high up or it would have done some real damage. He was still heaving for breath though.

“Percy Jackson! Don’t run from me!” A new voice screamed it, making Nico blink in attention. He turned in time to see Percy knocked further away from him, heading straight towards the open sea. “I waited years to see you again! After you left me to rot!”

“You do look pretty terrible.” Percy hissed, cradling his side. “Ever heard of shampoo?”

There was a blonde, commanding a Clefable. A scar was just below his eye, running down his cheek. This was the boss of Team Null?

“You think you could just forget I exist? That it would make everything okay?” He actually sounded hurt, which amazed Nico. But he didn’t waste time. Percy looked seriously hurt and in no shape to be moving. He got up, grabbing at Espeon’s Pokeball.

“I never forgot you, Luke.” Percy hissed, glaring at him. “How can I? You tried to kill me too many times to forget.”

“This time I will succeed.” Luke raised a hand, ready to attack and Nico took his chance..

He tossed out Espeon, seeing her shriek her greeting before pointing a hand at Luke and Clefable.

She used Psychic, tossing them aside. But Clefable had thrown Percy already.

Nico ran as fast as he could, heart falling to his stomach, as Percy grasped onto the edge of the pavement, sliding off with a gasp. Nico slid on his knees, throwing himself onto his belly before he managed to grasp Percy’s hand. Percy nearly pulled him over as well but he caught himself. He was determined. He would not let Percy fall. He tugged, pulling with all his strength. Percy helped, gasping in pain before he caught his balance and climbed over the edge, smacking into Nico once he was on. They breathed heavily, laying on each other before Espeon’s defeated cry caught their attention.

“You’ll go down with him.” Luke declared, stepping over his fainted Espeon.

Percy was struggling, beaten down but still trying to protect Nico. There was something almost sweet in that. Even though he knew Luke was going to throw them over the edge, he felt almost serene in Percy’s grasp. He had never thought that moving to Alola would have had him coming this close to Percy, and to death.

This, he thought, was something his mother had tried to teach him before she died. The joy of making connections in battle, making friendships that could not be broken. This is the life she had wanted for him, willing to risk everything in order to protect those close to him.

“Mr. Mime! Psychic!” Annabeth’s voice broke the silence, scaring them all as Luke was lifted in the air. He didn’t fall or get dropped anywhere, he was held there. “Are you guys okay?”

Annabeth jumped off her Braviary, rushing to them as her Mr. Mime kept Luke immobilized. “Sorry, I had to wait for the perfect moment to get him.”

She looked at Luke with hard eyes once Percy waved her off.

“Luke.” She said, voice shaky. “You’re under arrest for attempted murder and theft of Pokémon. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law.”

He almost looked ashamed when she said that.

Nico was mostly confused, wasn’t she just a trainer?

“A cop.” Percy said, chuckling. “After the chaos a few years back, she settled down to become a cop and become Kahuna. Amazing, right?”

Yeah, Nico thought, they were all amazing.

* * *

“It was a trick.” Percy said, a few days later.

Nico jumped, looking up from where he was leaning on the railing, staring at his Pokémon play in the back yard. Percy and Annabeth left to take care of business so Nico returned home in order to take some time off after all the craziness.

“We have history.” He said, like it wasn’t obvious. “I trusted Luke, but my entire adventure was led on by him. When we got into the other world, he was the one who had edged Athena on. He tried to get rid of all of us to get the Ultra beasts.”

Nico waited for him to patiently finish, he never wanted to push him. “I guess maybe I’ve been hanging onto the thought that Luke would change. Or maybe that I could save him. But in the end, he almost tried to kill me again. He knew I would go for Mimikyu. He didn’t count on you. Funny, right?”

It wasn’t funny, not even a little bit. Percy leaned beside him, looking weary.

“I’m tired.”

Nico had had a few days to think about everything Percy had dumped on him. He had a lot of time to reflect on his own situation as well. His hands twisted nervously.

“I’ve been thinking.” He had Percy’s attention so he finished it quickly. “I think you need an extended vacation away from Alola.”

“I can’t just leave.” Percy frowned while Nico gave a small grin.

“Yes you can. You have Pokémon, you’re of age.” He stopped, finally sighing. “Sometimes staying by the people who made your life what it is can be difficult. I was okay with Bianca, only because we weren’t together. Distance makes the heart go fonder. You need to take your own journey, away from the mess of this place.”

They didn’t speak for a long time, enjoying each other’s company in the silence of the setting sun.

“I… I don’t think I can do it.”

Nico felt his heart race, hands clenching on the railing before he turned to face Percy fully. “Then… how about we run away together?”

Nico wasn’t a part of his problems with Alola, he was merely dragged into it, attempting to piece together a broken man. Maybe that’s what had attracted Percy. He was a new slate, not one that grew up with him or expected so many things from him like everyone else. Percy stared at him with wide eyes, almost in disbelief.

“Where would we even go?”

“I’ve always wanted to see Unova for myself.” He smiled, seeing Percy’s eyes light up. “The ruins house ghost types.”

Percy didn’t speak for a long time but then he squared up, leaned in close and brushed his lips against Nico’s.

Nico thought he might faint. Percy grabbed his hand, leaning his head onto Nico’s neck and shoulder. It was probably uncomfortable for him but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Let’s run away together.” He declared.

For the first time in his life, Nico felt like he was truly happy and content with where his life had led him.


End file.
